Emily Watson
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Biography Early Life Emily was born to Elizabeth and William Watson. Signs of powers showed young, including signs of super intelligence and indestructibility. Emily met Helen McKeen at a picnic, when she was seven and Helen was nine. At both Elementary school and Tower Placement, she was a very feared student, mostly because Elizabeth was a supervillain, while her father was a Muggle with an unknown name. However, Elizabeth was killed off by Steven Thompson. Education As a result of the Thunderqueen's untimely demise, Emily vowed revenge. A year later Emily was moved to Tower Placement for her first year in middle school. She was already a feared student when Steven Thompson came. Because of her hatred for boys, Emily built a trap to ruin the boys’ reputations. During the event, she selected a first-grader named Andrew Hendersen to endure it. Andrew failed to dodge it, unfairly proving Emily’s point. The boys then took revenge on the girls, with the help of a girl named Summer Petersen. This infuriated Emily and she convinced the majority of the girls that the boys would keep moving unless they were dead. School War Origins Two days after the Boys' revenge plot was over, Emily burst out on Steven with a blowtorch when Steven accidentally threw a tray of food on her. Steven was also the Boy-Team leader. He was able to fight back with mere strength and a battle ensued in the cafeteria, almost destroying it. They were both thrown to detention, where their weapons and strength were both neutralized. The boys fought back, beginning a civil war. First Battle Emily found the boys at a secret meeting. Although she did not know what they had discussed, she did locate Steven, Summer, and Andrew, and captured all three of them. The three heroes were all sentenced to death in the arena in the underground Girl-Team base by Emily. During the event, the three of them were chained to a wall, and Natalia, Susan, and a nexu were released to blast them. Emily, Helen, Cindy, and Beethoven observed from a high balcony, while Girl-Team spectators packed the stands. However, the execution did not go precisely as planned: the three escaped their chains, Steven claimed a gun, and Summer kicked Susan off the ceiling. Beethoven was furious that the three prisoners weren’t killed as planned. The three prisoners were still dodging the girls when the executions were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Boy-Team reinforcements. All the boys had seen the capture and had gone to rescue the boys. Their leader was Anakin Organa, who surprised Emily on the balcony, but spoke with her briefly instead of ambushing her. More girls poured in, and with Helen’s help they drove the Jedi off the balcony and onto the arena floor. As Anakin landed on the arena floor, dropships descended from the sky, carrying Jay and many armed boys. Anakin and Jay had made them all weapons. The girls opened fire again, but the reinforcements provided enough cover for the prisoners to escape onto the dropships. Similar landings took place outside the arena, where Girl-Team core ships had been parked. A clone invasion swept across the Girl-Team base, and the girls were forced into full retreat. The leader of the Girl-Team regrouped in the Girls’ command center, and agreed to order a retreat. Emily pretended that the army’s creation sounded impossible to her. Helen also entrusted the plans of the Girls’ Ultimate Weapon to Emily to keep the boys from discovering them. Confrontation with the Boy-Team Emily fled to her secret hangar on a speeder with Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen in close pursuit. They arrived as Emily was preparing her skyfighter for launch and confronted her. Steven instructed Summer to be cautious in her approach, but Summer charged at Emily. The teenager was unprepared for Emily’s resulting blast of fire that hit her and slammed her against the wall of the hangar. Summer collapsed to the floor, temporarily incapacitated, leaving Steven alone to face Emily. Steven successfully grounded another blast of fire from Emily with his lightsaber, but as the duel went on, it became clear he was outmatched in blade-to-blade combat. After a bladelock, Emily slashed Steven in the arm, and then the thigh. Incapacitated, Steven dropped his blade and fell to the floor. Emily raised her lightsaber blade for the killing stroke, but before it fell, Summer, having recovered from her previous injuries, hurtled across the room and parried the blow. Steven was too injured to rejoin the fight, but he reached for his lightsaber and tossed it to Summer, who then attacked Emily with both blades swinging. While Emily was initially driven back, she adjusted her tactics, forcing Summer to retreat and destroying one of her two blades. The duel continued, intensifying, until Emily found an opening in Summer’s defense and wounded her. Victorious against both her opponents, Emily prepared to flee, knowing other enforcements would arrive. Before she could escape, however, one last Jedi confronted her: Anakin himself. There, the Girl-Team leader and the former Boy-Team leader dueled in a battle that would trigger Emily’s powers. Emily also expressed her confidence that Helen was with her, as well as order, although Anakin retorted that her faith will eventually become misplaced like her faith in the dark side. The two combatants demonstrated amazing strength and skill, as well as amazing lightsaber prowess. Both of them were evenly matched. Eventually, the battle progressed to greater levels when Anakin was deprived of his lightsaber and forced to use the Force to keep Emily away. The Jedi tried to crush Emily with chairs, but Emily quickly overcame these offensive moves. The battle eventually ended in a draw after Emily’s lightning was returned to her in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two children apart. Anakin managed to grab onto a seat, but Emily fell several stories onto a platform. Emily, however, was unable to maintain her grasp, and fell down to the floor of the Meeting Room. Exhausted, and forced to act due to incoming Boy-Team reinforcements, she fled and escaped through several service pipes, and climbed onto her speeder and hurried away. Seconds later, Andrew arrived in the meeting room. Having fled the battle, Emily set her course for home, landing inside with her solar sailer. Helen arrived soon after, and met with her Master and informed her that the secret weapon would soon be completed. She also said that a war had begun. Emily was pleased with Helen and offered to train her. Helen agreed. Dealing With Zira In a plot some time during the war to bring Empress Zira Miranda Grover into the folds of the Girl-Team, Emily enlisted Helen McKeen to kidnap Zira’s son Eegan. After Helen delivered the baby to a dungeon, Emily told her she needed to take custody of Eegan. Zira had requested Jedi assistance from the Boy-Team to rescue her son, in return for support in the war. Emily wished for Helen to frame the crime on would-be rescuer Steven Thompson. As a result, Emily met with Zira personally in Zira’s Palace. In one of several audiences with the Queen, Emily displayed a partially forged recording of Steven and Eegan that Helen had produced. This recording enraged Zira, who demanded that Eegan be rescued and Steven’s head delivered to her. Emily agreed, and commanded Helen to retrieve Eegan from Steven and return him alive to Zira. However, Helen was unable to prevent the escape of Steven, Summer, and Eegan from the dungeon. Later, Emily lied to Zira that Eegan had been killed by the boys, and offered to kill Steven in return. She dispatched robotic fighters to destroy Steven’s incoming ship. While the fighters were destroyed, they succeeded in disabling the vessel, which crashed near the Whitehouse. Summer and Steven left Eegan in the car as they headed out. When Emily heard that they survived, she told Zira she would deal with them herself, and left to confront Steven. Riding her speeder bike into the desert, Emily soon discovered them, both of which were waiting for her. Emily arrived, flanked by two robotic fighters in walker mode. She dismounted from her speeder, her lightsaber in hand, and ordered the heroes to surrender Eegan or be killed. Steven stated to Emily that she would not escape this time. Steven and Summer charged at Emily together, with the villain retreating, on the defensive. During a standoff, Summer told Emily that her skills had grown since the last time they met. Emily confidently remarked that with “twice the arrogance, double the fall,” certain that Summer would lose. The saber skills of the two heroes had dramatically improved, however, they initially did not reveal this to Emily, using only basic sword techniques. When both children suddenly changed their saber styles mid-battle, and began to wear down the villain’s defenses, Emily was caught off guard, but was able to readjust her tactics for a more serious confrontation. Eventually, Emily managed to push Summer to the floor, only to have Steven force her up the stairs. The droids that had accompanied Emily attacked Summer, who easily destroyed them both. As Summer rejoined the duel, Emily was able to gain the advantage when she used her powers to levitate Summer and kick Steven into a wall at the same time. Emily then choked Summer and telekinetically hurled her across the air into the side of the Whitehouse. Summer hit her head and fell unconscious. Getting to his feet, Steven carried on the fight alone. As their one-on-one duel reached the grass, Emily taunted Steven, remarking that he felt hate and anger, but he did not use them. Refusing to be intimidated by the villain’s victory over Summer, Steven came at Emily in a frenzied demonstration of Djem So, hammering Emily’s defenses. As they fought, Emily noted that Steven’s swordplay had greatly improved since their previous encounter. He quickly gained the advantage. Emily finally retreated and fled to the Whitehouse, ending the duel in a draw. Inside the Whitehouse, Emily then headed for the office, hoping to tell Zira the boys had tried to kill her. This backfired, however, and Emily was trapped in a room whose door was resistant to her lightsaber blade. Meanwhile, Steven went to find Summer. Once she recovered, they rode Emily’s speeder to Zira’s office to stop Emily from turning them in. They arrived successfully and delivered the infant to his mother. While enormously pleased at the return of Eegan, Zira still demanded the deaths of the boys. However, a data file Summer found delivered evidence of Emily’s involvement in the kidnapping deflected Zira’s fury onto the Girl-Team. The Bow-Tie Helen McKeen revealed the Bow-Tie had been complete and demonstrated its functions to the Girl-Team. Satisfied, Emily told Helen to ensure the message got to Steven. Helen succeeded in doing so. Later on Emily destroyed yet another neighborhood that a member of the Boy-Team lived in, and Helen and Beethoven exposed two spies sent by Steven Thompson. She ordered them to pass a message to Steven telling him the Bow-Tie was operational and to inform the Boy-Team Emily was ready for them to intercept the station, where she panned to destroy all of them. Before the two were able to leave, she had Cindy Lewis murder one. Helen's Betrayal At one point, Emily went to the Bow-Tie upon sensing a bombardment there. Upon seeing Helen, Emily asked her what had happened, and Helen told her she’d seen through her lies and thus changed sides. Emily accused Helen of trying to misguide her, and said she was bringing power to the Girl-Team. Helen also tried to reason with her former friend, but Emily refused to listen, too consumed by hate. After Helen resolved she had no choice but to fight, Emily told her she would try, and leaped to attack her former apprentice and oldest friend. Emily and Helen fought an intense duel throughout the mining complex and down the vats of electricity outside. The battle ended on a ramp, where Helen leaped to safety in order to claim the high ground, pleading with Emily to concede defeat and abandon the fight. Goaded on by her seething rage, Emily ignored her tactical disadvantage and attempted to make the same jump, blade angled for the kill, only to be maimed and immobilized by Helen’s blade, which severed both of her legs and her left arm. Physically crippled, Emily tried to claw her way up the ramp using only her remaining limb, but succeeded only in sliding closer to the white-hot electricity. As she did this, Helen and Emily exchanged their parting words, Emily screaming her undying hatred for Helen, while Helen, close to tears, expressed her regret and disappointment that Emily, the girl she had loved like a sister, had chosen this fate. Helen retrieved Emily’s lightsaber from nearby and left Emily for dead. It is unknown what became of it. Emily kept herself alive with her unbreakable will and hatred; clawing her way back up the ramp. Cindy Lewis soon arrived and found her injured Master. She returned Emily to the Bow-Tie’s upper levels via shuttle. After reuniting with Beethoven II, Emily received her cybernetic limbs aboard the local medical center. Grateful for Cindy’s help, Emily thanked her and the medical droids. She then began planning her next move. Prison Break Eventually, Emily hatched a plan that would neutralize the Boy-Team - permanently. She told her plan to Summer Petersen and Helen McKeen in private. Days later, Emily tried to cut down Steven Thompson in the middle of class, but was intercepted by Summer. Emily quickly realized Steven was her enemy the whole time and, wielding her lightsaber, engaged. However, Summer Petersen, who had developed something of a crush on him, retaliated and blocked the attack. Emily immediately realized Summer had been pretending to help the Girl-Team the whole time. She quickly followed up with an overhand, which Summer deflected before attacking herself. Deflecting the attack, Emily unleashed her own frenzy of attacks, viciously driving Summer back, barely able to protect herself against Emily’s furious style. In the duel, she sensed that Summer was getting tired. She was sure she could kill her right then and there before the teacher returned. However, this was negated when the teacher, Mr. Danny, arrived at the scene and picked up on two blasts in the room. He shouted at them to stop fighting, to which Emily responded by firing lightning and blasting him aside. Choosing to divert to her second plan, Emily immediately rushed down to the office and then made a call that framed the boys for murder; as such she succeeded in getting them arrested. Although Emily had made the phone call in secret, Summer sent a message to the boys shortly before the arrest. Now that Summer's cover was blown, Emily ensured she would be arrested as well. Death Unfortunately for Emily Watson, her plan backfired when the boys broke out of prison. The boys immediately returned and launched an attack on their base. Emily joined the battle briefly before beginning a search for Steven. At last she found and engaged him. Emily finally came out ahead, leaving her to deal with Anakin Organa and Summer Petersen. She made quick waste of Anakin this time. Turning to Summer, Emily taunted her. Summer viciously attacked, momentarily catching Emily off guard, even managing to knock her over. However, Emily unleashed a flurry of her own attacks, driving Summer back. Eventually, Emily slammed Summer off the roof. As Summer grasped hold of a balcony, Emily kicked the girl’s lightsaber into the reactor pit. Emily struck the edge of the roof repeatedly with her lightsaber, impatient to see Summer fall to her doom. Summer managed to calm himself. Although Maul had disposed of his lightsaber, the General remembered that Jinn’s weapon still lay by his fallen master’s side, something the villain had almost completely forgotten. Summer kicked her weapon up and summersaulted onto the roof. Summer landed after a mid-air turn, executing a blindingly fast horizontal slash that decapitated Emily. Flinching in shock and pain, Emily fell backwards off the pit in silence. Post-mortem After Emily Watson’s death, Steven quickly recovered from the duel and grabbed ahold of an injured Summer. Unfortunately, the weak Summer died in Steven’s arms. At the same moment, the corpses of Anakin and Jay Organa made contact. As Steven sobbed over Summer’s death, shimmering beams of light fell; Summer’s body floated into the air, and mended any wounds before she returned from the dead. Although confused, Steven returned Summer’s affectionate hug, which subsequently mended damage done to the school and revived several fallen members of the Boy-Team. As a result, the war came with little loss for the boys. The School War had ended, the Girl-Team had been neutralized, and in its place stood a new era of peace. The effects of the School War lasted long after the end of Emily. After the Battle of Tower Placement, Summer Petersen kept a journal depicting events during and after the war. She also spent much time catching up on missing assignments. Most of the boys thought of an excuse not to do the same. Major changes occurred in the fabric of Tower Placement School. The school underwent a major cleanup that canceled school for several weeks. Any girls who attempted to foil this were arrested and charged with treason. The boys resolved to discard their weapons in a safe place, and even Anakin and Jay found very little use for them. The war machines of the Boy-Team were retired and stored in various places. The assets of the Girl-Team were frozen ultimately and brought under the Boy-Team’s direct control and administration. With Emily Watson dead, General Cindy Lewis signed a treaty with the Boy-Team at gunpoint, surrendering to their cause. This treaty was opposed by Lisa Perry, who led a resistance until her defeat at the hands of Ammon Grant. Though Emily Watson was dead, a number of Girl-Team holdouts remained that the Boy-Team would have to deal with throughout the next decade. Some Girl-Team forces escaped death and, led by veteran Natalia Thornton, fought on against the boys. Pockets of Girl-Team members collected in the old Foundry of the Girls. The majority of these holdouts would be dealt with by 2017 with the Minor Male Conquest, though Amelia Carter attempted to continue the Girl-Team cause possibly as late as 2017. As the last leader of the remaining Girl-Team forces, she attempted to churn out the robot army in the underground base. She was quickly foiled and arrested, however, by Thomas Sanders, and the last real influence of the Girl-Team was eliminated. The School War, as the largest conflict ever during its day, still had consequences that lasted through the ages. It resulted in a distrust of mutants by many, in the devastation of many homes, and weakening the nation. Physical Description Emily was described to be unusually ugly. She had a hook nose, yellow eyes, and a forbidding tone to her face. She was usually seen in the same pink button-up. Personality and Traits Emily Watson is one of the most ruthless and merciless villains ever seen in the D.I.T. universe. She was an intensely sadistic girl with brutal, violent tendencies. She proves that it is not below her to kill her enemies in cold blood to prove her strength. She even makes jokes about it: After capturing two Boy-Team spies and sending them to deliver her challenge to Steven Thompson, she asked Cindy Lewis how many men it takes to deliver a message. Cindy then drew her gun and replied, "One," and Emily told her to kill one of them, which she did. Emily was intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper, a trait that she shared with her brother Michael. She was egomaniacal and suffered from intense delusions of grandeur, believing that girls were highly superior to boys and thus deserved better too. Emily’s miserable childhood seemed to have furthered her mental decline. She was the leader of the Girl-Team, and took this job seriously. This also proved she had an incredibly strong influence on others. She was the cruelest of them all, always eager to inflict pain on enemies and her family members. Despite her brutality, she was a very efficient leader, and the Girl-Team was kept together out of loyalty, not fear. When speaking to her, they spoke casually as if speaking to a friend rather than to a brutish leader who was a threat to their lives. Emily was extremely narcissistic and exceptionally arrogant. Like all the rest of the girls, she was vehemently against all boys (with the sole exception of her boyfriend), but was not above killing members of her own family who got in her way. Emily was a natural leader as well, and had patience where it was necessary. Another mark of her decisiveness and ruthlessness was that Emily took no unnecessary prisoners, preferring to kill them instead. Despite her cruel personality, she was not incapable of caring for a few people. She was obsessively in love with her mother, Elizabeth Watson. She and her boyfriend, Beethoven II, displayed a close relationship. She went with Beethoven on several missions. She also showed affection for her best friend, Helen McKeen, teaching her lightsaber dueling and possibly other skills. Powers and Abilities Emily Watson was an extremely skilled and vastly experienced lightsaber duelist. She was the Girl-Team’s strongest swordmaster and instructor. Though styles like Form I, Form III, and Form V were more practical in the age of guns, Emily’s competitive spirit drove her toward the seventh form of lightsaber combat, Vaapad. She exclusively utilized Vaapad in combat, believing that duelists who devoted themselves to the study of multiple combat forms would never attain the same level of mastery as ones who devoted themselves to a single style. In addition, she appreciated the lack of acrobatics that the style possessed, and was fairly disdainful of combat styles that utilized extensive acrobatics like Ataru. Despite her specialization, she maintained a working knowledge of all the other forms, and was competent enough with them to instruct Helen McKeen in their use. Despite having trained Helen, and she herself was a strong proponent of using a single blade in combat, Emily believed that Makashi was somewhat garish. In combat, she used her bladework to redirect and deflect, rather than attempting to meet her opponent head on. She fended off enemies with a minimal expenditure of energy before unleashing rapid and devastating counters, and was known to attack with a fencing-style thrust. As per Vaapad training regimens, Emily relied heavily on his footwork to outmaneuver his enemy, basing himself on balance, back-and-forth charges, and sudden retreats. This is particularly shown in his myriad of battles with Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen, with whom she easily remained the superior warrior. Her skill in Form VII was such that she could hold her own against up to four opponents with little difficulty, as Vaapad was well suited for combat against multiple opponents. She was also extremely competent at deflecting blaster bolts, as well as othet projectile weapons. She was one of a very few practitioners of Vaapad at the time, and unmatched in her mastery of it. However, like virtually all Vaapad practitioners, Emily had a great deal of difficulty producing any kinetic energy in her attacks. This flaw would eventually prove to be her undoing. Emily also fancied a tactic that focused on disrupting an opponent’s concentration by the use of psychological warfare. She attempted to use this on Steven in their rematch. However, each time she applied it, it backfired, and she only encouraged Steven to draw on his anger. The first instance of this resulted in Emily’s defeat, although she survived the battle. Her second attempt during her final duel with Summer aboard Tower Placement was nearly successful. Unfortunately for Emily, it too backfired, as her taunts only encouraged Summer to fall into a rage and force Emily to retreat. Emily was recognized as a skilled master of telekinesis, and lectured on the subject. She often used her mastery of telekinesis to augment her dueling prowess, and was quite skilled at directly attacking opponents with telekinetic strikes. Sometimes she combined telekinesis with the use of lightning or Force choke. Despite her mastery of telekinesis, she rarely used the saber throw technique. In addition, she was able to probe the minds of others. Emily could also hide her presence. Opposers were usually unable to pierce this concealment, although it was still possible for a skilled warrior to detect her if they knew what to look for. Helen, for instance, managed to sense her location after having previously been made aware she was somewhere in her base. She also had a particular liking for the lightning ability. She used it to incapacitate Summer Petersen in Maryland and attempted to do the same to Steven, though he was able to block it. Emily would display her mastery of this power on numerous other occasions. Emily could also universally enhance her own physical capabilities - this enabled her to become incredibly athletic and acrobatic in combat, shown during her duel in GB-2, where she faultlessly dueled Steven and Helen, maintaining the upper hand throuhgout the entire clash, by maintaining phenomenally precise and effective footwork and even acrobatic feats to gain the highground on her opponents. Relationships Cindy Lewis In her early years, Cindy Lewis created a very close bond with Emily Watson. As the School War began in 2011, Cindy’s embodiment between light and darkness made Cindy very favorable in Emily’s eyes. Emily held her in high favor, even making her a Girl-Team General and allowing her to use a lightsaber against the Boy-Team. After the war, it became clear that Cindy would do anything to continue the Girl-Team cause. Behind the Scenes In previous drafts, Emily Watson was originally going to be the main character because of how the author, D. Isaac Thomas, got the idea for "Boys vs. Girls - Part 1." The idea came from "The Boy Trap," where the main character's name was Emma Adams. Thomas never read it past the back cover. Appearances * Boys vs. Girls - Part 1 * Boys vs. Girls - Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Girl-Team Category:5 foot characters Category:2012 Deaths Category:2010s Deaths Category:2000s births Category:21st century births Category:Antagonists Category:The Watson family